


A New Start, Well not the best start

by Your_Friend_Eightbug



Series: Wasteland Pussys (Part of Eights Connected Universe) [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout NCR, Fallout: New Vegas, Legion (Fallout New Vegas)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Memory Loss, Multi, Public Nudity, Slavery, Squirt on a Scate board, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Work Slaves, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friend_Eightbug/pseuds/Your_Friend_Eightbug
Summary: She woke up on a Small raft, Naked and in The middle of The Pacific. She didnt remember anything, She barley knew how to talk. Her young 12 year old body shouldn't be here or like this. She curled up into a ball and started to cry.
Relationships: Alex/Courier6, Connie/Charlie
Series: Wasteland Pussys (Part of Eights Connected Universe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780549





	1. Little Girl naked on a Raft, Well thats not PG

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a lot of Fucking porn, and Nudity. This Girl is Naked all The time. She dont give a shit, She is a Furry too so yeah. Be warned. XD

Y

I opened my eyes and stared at the sun, My naked body sun burnt on my soft pale skin. I thought about where I was, My memorys didn't exist. I started to get up and then the raft wobbled and I almost fell in. I then sat back down and Curled up into into a ball. When I woke up I was on a small island with a Man and I crawled off the raft and snuck behind the man. He turned around a grabbed Me. "I got you you little....... Your not a pig, Your just a....." The man chuckled and a smirk came on his face. He took off his ripped pants and whipped out his cock he then hit me over the head with a coconut. When I woke up I was tied down to My raft that he put up aginst the tree. At this point he was completely naked and running at Me. He then violently shoved his Penis in My tiny pussy. He kept fucking Me in my pussy and ass. He then ripped her off of it and started to chew on My nipples and fuck my pussy. After what felt like Hours he monuvered his Penis in My mouth and his tounge in My ass. I choked on his Dick until I passed out. The next morning I was laying the sand covered in My shit, vomit, Piss, Mine and his Seamen, Mud, Dirt and Sand, Everything. The man was still sleeping and I pulled my raft in the water and got on it. I started to violently paddle the raft. I was a few meters away from the island when the man woke up. He ran at me as I paddled away. He then ran into the water but the deeper he went the more he drowned. Only inches away from the raft he then submerged and didnt come back up. 2 MONTHS LATER. I was eating a raw fish and slurping the last bit of water in the old water canteen. I then spotted land. There was a large red bridge. I then pattled and pattled until I got close enough to jump off and trudge through the water. There was a man on the beach. He had 2 other other children with him, The Girl was naked and the boy was in rags. The man saw me and put a collar on me before she could escape the man. The collar had a chain attached to it that connected the collars. The other naked girl walked over to me. "Hi whats your name?" She said. "I-I D-Don't know." I replied. "Me and My friend dont either." She said. We then came up to a Fort and Then boy went to a field and me a The Girl went into into the big building. She was brought into a bedroom and I was brought into a different room and locked down to a Table. A Man in a White coat comes in and The nstarts to put stuff on me like Animal Paws on my feet and Hands, and a thin but strong belt that had a tail on the back. He put on a strap on animal headban, I was starting to look like a Dog or a Wolf. He also put a Animal Mask on me too. He then started to Put "Attractive Clothing" on me. He Then put some Tatoos on my body. When he was done I looked like I should be in a cage, and thats where I was put. I was put in a cage that was hanged up 20 or so feet up and rotated around the "Private" Auction Stage. It was like that for a while until I was bought. It was me and the 2 kids from the beach. The boy had a Despessed look and so did the girl. The man who bought us had a Black Suit, Top hat, Hair and Gas mask that had a Skull Design on it. "Kids, I'm getting you the hell out of San Francisco, Your going to live with me now until your old enough. I'll give you a choice when it comes to that. Now to get to know you." He joyfully said. He pointed to the boy. The boy just looked at him with a "I don't give a Fuck" Face and then looked back at the road. He then pointed at the other girl, "How about you hun?" He said. "We don't have names but Hes a Despressed Fuck and I'm just making the best out of it." She said. "The nice and how about you dear." He said pointing at me. "I don't have a name but I did just wake up on a raft with no memories and then got fucked while passing by a very small island. I was out theee for a long time." I said. "That must've been terrible for you, That will NEVER happen again." He said. "All you need now is a Fun, Clothes, and Names!" He said. This time we'll start backwards. He pointed a me, "How do you think about Charlie?" He said. "Thats a great name!" Said The other girl. "Ok, I guess thats a good name I said. The man then pointed at The other girl. "What do you think about Connie?" He said. "I love that name!" She said. "What a pleasant English accent you have Connie! Now what about you boy? He replied. "You remind me of a Old friend, How does Alex sound to you? He replied. "Sure." He said. When we got there it was cool, Go get yourself some clothes. Then go to The kitchen for something to eat, And My Name is Grim," He said. I think I've found somewhere I like.


	2. 3 Years After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been 3 years Since Charlie and her friends were bought by Grim, Alex is Training to be a NCR Ranger and Connie and Charlie have started bonding, More than friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlies Still a Furry and there will be a Scene where theres a threesome, Thankyou for Reading this far, I know the 1st chapter went fast but I was My 1st Work so yeah.... Dont give a shit.

"Girls I'm head out To Goodsprings, Alex will be Home soon and Dont eat a lot of shit, I payed a lot of god damn caps for The god damn food, Love you Girls see you later." Said Grim Walking out The door. "Soo, You want to go swim?" Said Connie. "This Doggys dirty and Needs a bath!" I joked. "I hate your fucking Furry puns!" She laughed. We ran outside, and got on our scate boards. *que montage music* <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dchieK2Um1l>. When we got there I took off my clothes and got Naked and Cannon balled. "Connie, Jump in it feels awesome on my pussy!" I yelled. "WHY DID YOU GET NAKED YOU ASSHOLE!?" Yelled Connie. "Why not, Its not like I have a Bra or Panties." I said. "WHY DONT YOU HAVE UNDERWEAR!?" She yelled once more. "Its s waste of Storage and what if I want to bang all I have to do is take my my flannal and take off my shorts." I replied. "Your one of a Kind you know that. She said. "I'm not The only badass who ready to bang, Alex is a Bigger Bad ass. He doesnt wear underwear and He can kill 10 Deathclaws with a Pocket knife and 2 Bullets in a Revolver!" I said. I then went underwater and pulled Down Connies pants and took of her T-shirt. I laughed and before punched me we both noticed our clothes blew away. Including Both of our clothes and and Her Bra and Panties. "Thats bad." She said. "WHO SANTS TO RIDE OUR SCATE BOARDS NAKED ALL AROUND NEW VEGAS!?" I yelled. "You know what.... Sure, I might as well not try to stop you so I'll do it with you." She said. I grinned. I pulled her out of The water and we both got on our scate boards. *que yet another montage music* <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjwgt1kRqEU>. We rode the streets Naked and we didnt care infact someone on the street was holding a butt plug and I grabbed it, That was Fucking Awesome and I shoved it in there agave them The "Fuck you" Finger. Out of Nowhere a NCR Ranger drove a Motorcycle next to us. "Why the Fuck are you 2 riding your board butt ass naked, You are literally the worst fucking Room mates ever." He said. "I'm sorry officer but... Oh Fuck its ALEX!" I yelled we then turned into a alley and left our boards. He ran after us and threw us on the ground. "Nice Buttplug Faggot." He said. "Oh fuck you, your like a Brother to me." I said. "It was Charlies Fault!" Tattled Connie. "She took off my clothes and our clothes blew awy in the wind!" You added like a Cunt. He put cuffs on us and tied us together. My Boobs was aginst her back and Her was was in My pussy. "Ha Ha Really Funny you fucking Badass." Said Conne. He tied our boads together and Tied us down and Attached a Chain to our "Double Scateboard". The worst part about it was I was had to wrap my leg around her and shehe he legs open and she was hold them with her hands, For a whole 5 Fucking minutes. When we got home he threw us on the couch and we were still tied together. He just walks to him rooms and we have to shimmy out of The ropes. When we get free and fall off the couch and Shes on Top of me and he boobs aginst mine, Her stomach aginst mine, _Her lips aginst mine,_ She wraps her legs around me and starts to kiss more and moves he hips more before I know it were on Her Bed. Drinking Beer and a Drunk Alex walks in a Shoves his Dick in Her ass and sucks my tits. What a Wonderful world.


	3. Alex is a Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today my Giggity Gamers we ard going to Find out how much of a Bad Ass Alex is so Fuck yourself Mountain men, Just because your hairy and Big dont mean your a Bad ass, I talking about you Winiswackr on Xbox live, Your welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say except Alex is Basically Tom cruise in a Michael Bay movie.

I woke up with a Headache that morning, I was laying Naked on my bed. I heard Grim Scolding Connie and Charlie. I got out of bed had mentats and some Psycobuff. I put my Ranger Gear on and Held my helmet in my left hand and grabbed some food from the kitchen. "Why are you scolding us but not Alex?" Asked Charlie. "Because he doesn't have the time to be scolded. He a NCR Ranger, Not a child." Explained Grim. I walked outside and started my motorcycle. After finishing my Sandwich I put my helmet on and started driving to The Dam. The Courier was there with the NCR platoon. "37, Why are you late?" Asked the commander. "I woke up late, I'll try not to be late again." I said. The Courier winked at me while polishing her helmet. "Its fine, Just start your patrols, You and Six will go to the New tower." Said the commander. Me and Six walked up to the tower and locked the door. I took off my helmet and kissed her, Her hips going up and down. We started to get undressed and went harder. Her smooth skin and her curves made me cum in her. Her beautiful Short Blue Hair brushing my face. "Raiders spotted up on the hill!" Said a Voice over the radio. We put our gear back on and cleaned up the squirt and seamen off us. We both had our assult rifles running down the stairs. We bolted and took cover behind some sandbags next to The Commander. "What took you so long!?" Yelled The Commander. "The Door was stuck Sir!" Said Six. Bullets flew past us and I jumped out of cover and shot a explosive crate and killed a few Raiders. I ran up the hill and Shot 3 Raiders and threw a knife into the one with the LMG. I put my Assult Rifle on my back and grab the LMG. I sprayed the Raiders with bullts and pulled out my revolver and shot Raiders trying to flank us. Six flanked them a threw grenades at them while our soldiers advanced up the hill. "37, Good Job. I've call in rein--" Yelled The Commander before getting shot in the chest by a sniper. "Sir, Hold on in there. The Reinforcements will help. WE NEED A MEDIC!" I screamed. "The Medic was killed!" Yelled a Soldier. The Commander then pulled out his pistol. "I can go up and kill the Sniper, I'll throw the barrel in and shoot it, We havent advanced enough to throw a grenade." He said. He bolted for it and grabbed the barrel busted through the door and shot the barrel. Anialated the tower and killing most of there Raiders. The Reinforcements came from behind the raiders. We cornered the remaining Raiders and took them Prisoner. We grabbed the Dead Soldier and put them in Coffins. We threw the coffins off the hoovers dam. I sat down on a bench and took off my helmet. Six took off her helmet and laid her head on my lap. "Your the best, You know that Alex?" She commented. "Your the best Six, I'm just a Badass." I joked. Six was the only person I trusted. We were both Young, Her 20 and me 18. After a few Hours. I woke up on my bed with Six. I smiled and went back to bed. 


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As The Gang are Sitting around gunshots fly through the windows. Will they Survive the attack or be laid 6 feet deep under the Wasteland.

Me and Connie sitting on the couch. Alex sitting on the other couch with Six laying her head on his lap. Grim walked infront of us and put in a Holotape. He sits down in The chair next to the TV. I could hear his Raspy Lungs breathe in Air from the gasmask, or whatever it is. Connie laid her arm around my shoulder and laid her head on my Shoulder. All of a sudden and Bullt flys through the window and Grim catches the bullet before it went into one of us. "Charlie and Connie, Go downstairs and hide, Alex and Six go get your gear on and come back up here." Said Grim. Me and Connie ran downstairs as Grim put on his Top hat and Ajusted his Tie. A Few seconds later we head Gunshots and screams. "We have to help them, I rekon they're going to get Shot or killed!" Whispered Connie. I ran accross the hall and grabbed one of Alexes Extra Assult Rifles. I slid and Revolver across the hall to Connie. "Thanks Charlie." She said. We both ran upstairs and took cover behind one of the couches. "Why the hell are you up here!?" Yelled Alex over the gunshots. "I'm here to help you, I can fucking shoot too. This is The Wasteland, You need to shoot, Especially around Vegas!" I yelled. "MOLOTAV!" Yelled Grim running to the stairs. We all ran down the stairs into the storge room. Grim threw one of The shelves over the door and threw another one to show a hidden door. He opened it and ran to a Airlock. "Everyone get in!" He yelled. He went in the Airlock and Sealed it. The other door opens and we run through to find a Fancy bunker with a Window and multiple sets of Power Armor on the other side. "Everyone sit down I have a Story you know, 4 years ago a Base was destroyed by a Legend or The Brotherhood of Steel, I forgot whitch one it was. That base was called Raven Rock, It was a Enclave Base in The Capitol Wasteland, Where the Waters of Life run. I was a Soldier who got betrayed by my friend who was a Secret Raider. I had Mixed feeling of The Enclave. My friend poisoned me and that ultimately gave me this Inky Dark skin under my Clothes. I have to wear and Mechanical suit under my Tuxedo to keep my body in place and not a puddle of Goo. I have a Single Organ that keeps this Goo from Disapearing. Its a Mix of Multiple different human Organ put together with Some "Mechanical" Advantages. Its keeps the "Goo" Healthy. Anyways when the base was destroyed I got on a Verdibot and Loaded Advanced Power armor on it, Or X-02 for short. I came here and Built this bunker with some Reprogrammed Protectrons. It took a Year to make and After that, I bought you 3 from the Slave Market. That power armor is very important, I want you 4 to Use them, Me and a Friend with take the last 2. I'm afriaid this is where we part ways, In a Few days I'm activating the Self Destruct Sequence and gas will fill the the bunker and The protectrons will kill the raiders so we have 3 or so days to be down here. My friend is here but hes in the restricted quarter of the bunker. Thankyou for everything. I knew this would happen for the past week or so, Thankyou for listening I'm going to work on the power armor. Its been sitting down here and needs some repairs." Explained Grim. I cant believe its over, I'm going to Fuck these Raiders up.


	5. The Wasteland is My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todays the day, Where we leave this Bunker, My Home. Alex tried to perswade me and Connie to join the NCR, Lets just see what the wasteland gives us.

"Everyone get in your power armor, When you leave go out the Water Purifier Entrance. Its been a Honor." Said Grim. We all walked outside in our Armor. The Light was bright, Very bright. Once we were outside we started saying goodbye. I saw Grims "Friiend walk out and the gas was filling the bunker behind him. A Few minutes later Grim came out. "I'm sorry it had to be like this, I hope we find eachother in the wasteland some day." Said Grim. We all split up and went our own direction, Alex and Six, Me and Connie, and Grim and the mystery man.

* * *

I forgot how long we were walking but we just set up camp. "Hey Connie, Since there are No Rules now can we walk around Naked?" I asked. "Why do you want to do that?" She asked. "Because I want to have Sex, Duhh!" I said. "With me?" She asked. I blushed hard, Very hard. "Umm, I mean, I would fuck any living mammal." I said. "Even a Dog or a Brahmin?" She laughed. I chuckled too but then it was silent. I started taking off my Ripped Jeans and Red Flannel and when I looked down I realised that I had so many thoughts on my mind I dikdnt know I didn't have Underwear. I blushed and looked back and saw Connie naked too. She blushed too. "I thought you wanted to have... Sex." She Said. "I mean, we fucked one time but that doesn't mean..." I said before going silent. Shes been acting weird like putting her arm around me and Blushing... Holy fuck she likes me, But I mean, She is Nice..... And Hot. I crawled over to her, Wrapped my legs around her and laid down and started to kiss her, She really is a Great kisser. I got off her and turned around hovering my pussy over her face, My face above hers and we started to eat eachothers vagina. Soon enough we were rolling around like a ball. My tounge slipped out of her pussy and went right in her ass. I heard he squeel and started to laugh. We both started rolling on the ground laughing. After that we were laying next to the campfire kissing in the overgrown grass.

* * *

I must've fell asleep from exaustion but when I woke up. I wasn't in the grass. I was still naked but in a Fort. I was laying in a cage with some dogs. I looked down and I saw a belt with a Dog tail attached to it around my waste. I tried to take it off but it was locked on there. Great someone other than Connie locks and Unlocks my belt while I'm naked. I felt something on my head and it was a haedban but I was connected by a lock on my chin and another on the back of my head. I tried to take it off but I found a 3rd amazing discovery. They died my fucking hair blue. I got up but then a man wearing armor and a Red skirt walked in with chains. He kicked me down and started to put chains in random spots. When he walked out I had chains and bruises on me. I looked over and saw a hole, I looked through it and Connie looked like me, Naked Bruises and Chains but instead of Blue hair and Doglike Body parts it was Red Hair and Catlike Body parts, Bet we're gonna Fuck for thiese Jackasses or what Connie would say, "These god damn cunts." While sippin tea. Fuck Fuck FUCK, I got to find a way out, We both do.


End file.
